War Of Heroes
War Of Heroes is a 2015 video game exclusive to the XBOX Platforms, both XBOX 360 and XBOX ONE. It is a crossover between The Incredibles, The Walking Dead, Call Of Duty and Watch Dogs. It is the sequel to the 3rd Incredibles game, Incredibles: Return Of The Underminer. It follows the 11 year old Jack Johnson Parris nearly 12 years old as he and his family are locked in a war unlike anything any dimension has EVER seen before. The game is a crossover between The Incredibles, The Walking Dead and Watch Dogs. Main Characters Jack Johnson Parr - Jack Parr, also known as The Jackal by the public, is the 11 year old main protagonist of the game. He is the companion and possible love interest of Clementine, and he possesses the power of fire, water and levitation. He wears a red hoodie with a yellow, flamed Incredibles symbol with flaming wings. Clementine Everett - The second main protagonist, Clementine is the 11 year old companion of Jack. She can hold her own, despite her age, against many villains, such as the newly-returned Syndrome and the resurfaced Underminer. Syndrome - The main antagonist of the first game. Syndrome is the arch nemesis of The Incredibles, and he was believed to have died when his jet blew up in the end of the first game, but he returned 10 years later. The Underminer - The mole-like villain who is now the ruler of Metroville. In the 3rd Incredibles game, The Underminer destroyed Metroville after months of battle, leaving the city in ruins. The Underminer and his army now have control over electricity such as Televisions, Phones, Radio etc. and they wield Metroville like a sword. Gameplay The game is entirely open world, and tha 40x larger than the world of Grand Theft Auto 5. Players will be given the ultimate crossover experience, for they can climb the buildings of the now destroyed city of Metroville. Free-Running and Parkour mechanics are equal to that of Assassin's Creed Unity. War Of Heroes also marks the first time that players will be able to fully customize their own Multiplayer Character, where as Return Of The Underminer had gear customization such as jackets, pants and head, the player can now choose the face, hair, body, eyes, nose and even cheeks of their characters. Clothes and gear can also be customized to the player's liking. The newest addition to the Incredibles game series is Guild Defending, where the player's War Of Heroes: Online experience can be taken on the go with Mobile Devices, with new Updates for Base Defending, a mode where other players pit their factions against each other to defend their online bases, which acts as the place for the player's ammo, customization options and weaponry. Plot The game opens with a news report showcasing the destruction of Metroville during the Underminer's return from the previous game, and it shows several of Syndrome's ships come in and fire missiles at the Metroville Skyline Buildings, destroying them as the Underminer's robot army comes from a giant blimp with the Subterra Symbol on it, and the robots destroy the city, while a giant Omnidroid comes in and fires it's laser weaponry at the streets, killing dozens. The Omnidroid then fires at skyscrapers, causing them to fall and crumble to bits FROM CREATOR OF PAGE: With this game as far as excessive explosions go, I am making even MICHAEL BAY actually look MODEST!!. It then shuts the news report down as it shows a wide shot of the destroyed Metroville City and 3 of The Underminer's blimps floating above the ruined city with thousands of civilians running away from the city. It then shows a red glow of metal on the screen that eventually shatters as yellow fire starts crackling through, before unveiling a fiery, yellow Incredibles Symbol with flamed Phoenix wings is the yellow symbol that Jack-Jack has on his hoodie. The screen goes black and reveals narration from an adult Jack-Jack, with him saying "I sometimes couldn't remember how life used to be. I used to be a regular little boy who just watched TV, played video games, you get the idea... But then The Underminer came... An old villain from my family's past. Even though I was only a year and a half old when it happened, I remember The Underminer's attack in 2005, but I only get flashes, glimpses. But then, in 2014, when I was 11... He returned! And now... I remember every waking SECOND... My name is Jack Johnson Parr... And I am an Incredible!" as the game starts. It starts off in a flashback with the 11 year old Jack readying for battle, and his 11 year old companion, Clementine The Walking Dead Game appears and asks him if he is ready, and Jack responds with a yes. They go to the MAVERICK Hero Base entrance, and Lee comes up and says "Everybody ready!?" as The Incredibles and other Hero troops say "Hoorah!!" as the giant MAVERICK base door opens and then hero forces run out as they are sent to separate locations first mission is in the middle of the Underminer's Invasion, where the player controls Jack and must try to stop the invasion by repelling several key weapons of The Underminer's forces, such as a Havoc Launcher. Jack, Clementine, Ozone and Scarecrow go to link up with Diablo and Ghost is a randomly generated TF141 Member in Modern Warfare 2. They go into a jeep with Ozone driving, but Subterra-Copters Underminer's main Airborne Troop Transport come in and shoot at the jeep, and a lengthy chase ensues with the player controlling Jack as he and Clementine shoot at the Helicopters that are attempting to shoot the jeep's tires. They manage to drive the chopper off, but missiles are shot at a desecrated bridge, which causes the bridge to explode, and Scarecrow yells "STOP THE FUCKIN' TRUCK!!!" but the Jeep crashes into the collapsed bridge, which causes everyone to get knocked unconscious. Jack awakes to the sound of gunfire and radio chatter, and one operator says "THE UNDERMINER'S ARMY HAS BROKEN THE DEFENSES!!! THE CITY IS FALLING, REQUEST ASSISTANCE FROM MAVERICK FORCES-" as missiles are launched at a skyscraper next to the bridge, which causes the skyscraper to fall on to the bridge, effectively tearing the bridge in half and causing Jack, Clementine, Ozone and Scarecrow to be trapped in the Metroville River, which is below the bridge. The four shoot at Subterra-Bots and make it to the top of the hill, where they see the destruction caused by the Invasion that just happened only 50 minutes ago. Ozone looks at the destruction and says "Those fuckin' bastards!" as the squad walks to find the Demolitions Team that will destroy The Underminer's Havoc Launcher. They find the C4 Charges that will destroy the launcher and they all charge at the Subterra-Bots defending the lifting off carrier. They call in an airstrike, which destroys all enemy forces. Scarecrow and Jack-Jack get on the carrier and plant the charges, but the door of the carrier closes on Scarecrow's arm, and Jack-Jack desperately tries to pull it out, but to no avail. Suddenly, a big Subterra-Bot comes in with a Fire Ore Cog and tries to hit Jack, but Jack blocks it and dodges, but the Fire Cog instead hits Scarecrow in the face, causing the Subterra-Bot to hit Jack and throw him off the ship. The ship begins to take off, and Scarecrow, mixing a catchphrase from Arnold Schwarzenegger and Bruce Willis, says "Hasta La Vista, MOTHERFUCKER!!!" and detonates the C4, which blows the ship up. The explosion sends a shockwave that blows Jack into the street, and a flying piece of shrapnel comes in and hits Jack's left arm. Jack then screams in agonizing pain as the shrapnel breaks his arm bone and sends blood squirting out of the arm. Just as Jack is about to pass out, Clementine runs to him and desperately pulls the shrapnel out, but finds a piece still buried in the middle of Jack's arm. She puts a hand on Jack's cheek and says "I'm sorry..." and rips the shrapnel out, and Jack again screams in pain. Clementine looks down at the arm and tears fall from her eyes, and Jack looks at his left arm to see the most shocking thing he has seen in his life... His own ARM AMPUTATED! Note: Oh, yes! You JUST read THAT!!. Clementine then drags Jack to a medic chopper as Radio Chatter is heard, saying "MAVERICK 2-5, THIS IS PROPHET!! WE MUST FALL BACK, I REPEAT... FALL THE FUCK BACK!! THE CITY HAS FALLEN!! ALL CITIZENS AND US ARMY TROOPS ON THIS FREQUENCY, FIND SHELTER IN THE UNDERGROUND MAVERICK BASE AT GRID 70865!!" as Jack passes out and the screen goes black. It then shows a cutscene with an overhead shot of the now destroyed city of Metroville, with skyscrapers collapsed, the streets littered with fire and corpses, and generally everything you would expect from a cataclysmic attack on a city. It then shows Jack on an operating table with his arm getting fixed up by needles and anesthetics, while the adult Jack narrates "When I was 11 years old, I wondered... Why is one man spared, while another taken? When I saw my arm amputated, in a giant pool of blood on the ground... I thought I could NEVER forgive Clementine. She should have waited for backup, I thought... But when I saw the absolutely shocked and guilty look on her face... I knew that I HAD to forgive her. I didn't hold anything against her, but all I knew for sure was that 6,000 of my friends were gone. When you loose 6,000 Marines and over 15,000 Civilians in less than 50 minutes, it's easy for Heroes like my family to be blamed for that... And it was up to me to pick up the tab..." as the screen fades to white and it shows Jack having a Robotic Arm placed into the remaining top half of his left arm. It switches to 2 months later, where Jack is at the shooting range in the Underground MAVERICK Base is 5,000 ft under the ground. Jack completes the shooting range incredibly fast, and Dash says "Nice work, little bro! That Robotic Arm is doing good!" as Jack says "It kinda hurts!" as it shakes, and Dash modifies the arm by using the MOD WristComputer that is integrated with the robotic arm. Jack then follows Dash to get a tour of the base, and they go to a simulator where they have to "rescue" the "President". They infiltrate the simulator and rescue the president, but Jack's robotic arm starts to malfunction, with the circuits shorting out, allowing a masked figure to punch Jack and "kill" the man playing the President. The figure points the gun at Jack and says "BAM! Your dead, Jack!" and the figure takes off his mask, and it is revealed to be Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce, who was placed as a enemy in the Combat Readiness Program. Jacks then helps Jack up as Mr. Incredible comes up, and Jacks holds Jack's robotic arm and says "It's the arm, sir. I knew it was to early!" as Mr. Incredible says "Dash is no scientist, but I think I know someone who CAN fix it. Jack, go with Dash to the Robotics Room and get the damn arm fixed." as Jack walks with Dash. They get to the Robotics Room as Dash tells Mirage, a former ally of Syndrome and now reformed Hero Scientist, takes a look at Jack's arm, and it turns out a malfunction caused Jack to only move his Robot Arm's fingers, but Mirage makes a modification, and the arm becomes fully operational. Jacks then comes in and throws Jack a futuristic looking phone, and Jack asks what type of phone it is, and Jacks says "Push that button." and Jack presses the Threat Vision button, and a red, futuristic grid layout comes from the arm's fingerprints, which highlights Dash, Mirage and Jacks in orange, while Jack says "Enemies will be marked in red. We have loads more abilities that have that phone synched to your arm. We got Improved Super-Strength which makes you kill someone with one punch, Mag Grip which lets your arm stick to metal walls and climb them, a built-in Shield, cloaking device which WILL cloak your whole body, a wrist mounted grenade launcher, a grapple hook and my uncle Aiden's favorite: The System Hack, which will disable The Underminer's robot troops in any area as long as they are around you." as Jack stares in awe at the new features of his Robot Arm, but Lee then bursts in and says "You guys need to get to Mr. Incredible's office NOW!" and they all report to Mr. Incredible's office, which is where the operations for MAVERICK are carried out. They get a report on an Op that a HVI Value Individual is being held hostage by The Underminer and his forces at a ruined building in the middle of Metroville Note: Actually, when you think of all the destruction the Invasion caused, EVERY building in Metroville is ruined. Jack, Jacks, Dash, Aiden and Clementine are sent to rescue the HVI. It switches to Jack's first person Point Of View as he and Clementine are on a Cliffside, looking at the ruined city of Metroville, and Jack says "The fires have gone out, but the city is still in ruins. It's like the Fall Of Rome down there!" as Clementine looks through binoculars and spots The Underminer and the HVI, and several Subterra-Bots surrounding them. Before they infiltrate the building, Clementine apologizes about Jack's arm, but Jack says "There's nothing to apologize for, Clem." as they go to the side of the building to link up with Jacks and the others. Clementine asks "Why is there nothing to be sorry about?" and Jack goes up to the metal wall and says "Watch this!" as his robotic arm starts to turn it's magnetic pulls onto Jack's hand. Jack then climbs the wall, and goes up to the roof as Clementine has a impressed look on her face, and Jack drops the ladder for everyone to get to the roof. They infiltrate the building by using a Stealth Charge, which distorts noise down to a minimum, and they stealthily jump in through the windows and shoot the Subterra-Bots. They then use Harmonic Pulse Grenades to shoot targets through the wall, before going in and rescuing the HVI, but it only turns out to be a hologram. Aiden then contacts them and tells them that the real HVI is being hauled off in a White Truck. Jack and Clementine then clear out the enemies by the freeway, before Jack uses his Mag Gloves on his Robotic Arm to jump across SUV's driven by Syndrome's Mercenaries, and even grabbing a Trooper and throwing him off the highway. Jack then jumps on to the target truck and shoots the two troops at the front, but a car comes in and rams the truck, causing it to plunge into the Metroville Riverbed. However, Jack drags the HVI out of the river as a MAVERICK Helicopter comes in to extract them, and they begin to interrogate the HVI. After 4 hours, they manage to get Syndrome's location and find out he is in the Skyline Tower, the highest building in Metroville. They also find out that he has a massive security force there, so the entire MAVERICK Army gets every single troop, helicopter and plane they have ready for the final battle! A few hours later, the MAVERICK Heroes, including The Incredibles, get ready for the final battle, with the millions of MAVERICK Troops standing at the base's gates as Syndrome's entire army is on the other side. Lee, Clementine, Jack and all the others get ready as the gate opens, and everyone charges Syndrome's army as missiles and bullets fly everywhere and helicopters and VTOL Ships crash into the ground and explode as both MAVERICK and Villain Armies are caught in a huge battle full of bullets, blood and explosions. The Heroes are pushed back by Underminer's drill, but Jack comes in and uses his Fire-based powers to blow it up and bring it down as he and Clementine both charge the gates of Syndrome's fortress while Lee, the other Incredibles, Ghost, Ozone and EVERYONE ELSE shoots bullets and missiles at the Villain Army as Underminer attempts to kill them, but he is shot down by a missile, and falls to the ground as Lee and the others shoot bullets into his armor, damaging him beyond repair. Jack and Clementine go into the fortress and find Syndrome ahead, and he shuts the door on Clementine, who was a few yards behind Jack, and only Syndrome and Jack are now the only two people in the room. Syndrome says "Ah, Jack Johnson Parr. I can't believe it's been 10 WHOLE YEARS!" as Jack's eye color turns yellow and red with fury as he has a flashback to while he was a baby, where he indirectly "killed" Syndrome due to his developed powers. He snaps out of the memory and says "Yeah... That long, huh? 10 years?" and Syndrome just chuckles lightly and says "The years have treated you well, boy! So, then, here we are! Both of us, getting ready for the end of one of our lives! The question of who dies, is in YOUR hands!" as he throws Jack a machete and takes out his own. The two then get ready to fight as Clementine tries to open the door to help Jack as the others breach the gates and Aiden tries to hack the door. Jack and Syndrome then charge at each other and clash their machetes and have a furious brawl, with Jack in defensive, albeit a good offense, while Syndrome tries to get Jack's evil side out. The two keep parrying and dodging each other's strikes This is similar to the GOD-AWFUL new combat system in Assassin's Creed: Unity, until Jack manages to graze Syndrome's throat, before the two throw each other out of a window, with the two landing on the balcony as the battle rages on below and rain storms down on the city, dampening the battlefield and the balcony Jack and Syndrome are fighting on, pelting the two with rain. Jack then uses a heavy strike against Syndrome, which weakens his defense as Syndrome tries to stab him, but Jack counters and kicks Syndrome, causing him to stagger as Jack lunges forward and stabs Syndrome in the shoulder, causing him to bleed into the rain-covered floor. Syndrome then has an enraged offense, and he and Jack clash their machetes, but a huge explosion causes the Metroville Skyline to get hit and fall apart as Syndrome and Jack fall onto the destroyed surface of Metroville's streets in the Skyline Courtyard, with the two clashing swords a few more times with a speedy pace, and Jack clashes his machete with Syndrome's and knocks it out of his hand, before leaping forward and brutally stabbing Syndrome right through the chest and ripping the machete out as Syndrome breathes heavily and falls to his knees as the rain storms down on them as the other Incredibles, Lee and Clementine run up and watch Syndrome and Jack as Syndrome kneels defeated. Syndrome then says "Come on, Jack! Kill me and put an end to it all!! Or are you one of those Heroes that doesn't kill?" as Jack's family tells him to consider letting him suffer. Jack then pulls out a knife and puts it against Syndrome's throat, and Syndrome tells him to kill him as Jack hesitates. After a few more seconds, Jack takes the knife away from Syndrome's throat and says "No, Syndrome. I will NEVER kill any Villain, no matter what they done. Whether they tried to take me while I was an infant, or tried to kill my family like you did, and almost died trying. Now, after 10 years... Nothing, and I mean NOTHING has changed that! This city is under OUR protection now!" as he turns to his friends and family and tells them they are going to protect the city. Syndrome then laughs and says "You are a FOOL!! I'll just get out of prison!!!" as Jack turns to him and says "Yeah... You'll be walking out alright... WITH A LIMP!!!" as he stomps on Syndrome's right knee so hard and ferociously that nearly every bone in Syndrome's leg snaps and breaks as Syndrome screams in pain, and Clementine pulls a revolver out and shoots Syndrome in the knee cap, crippling him permanently. All of the Heroes then walk away and leave Syndrome to bleed in the rain as the Villain Army is then beaten back by the US Army, who enter the city airspace as all Villains are killed or captured, with Underminer in his extremely damaged and broken MECH Suit as he says "Heroes may have won this battle, and reclaimed Metroville, but I assure you, Incredibles... This war has JUST BEGUN!!" as he walks away over the Metroville Cliffside as US Military jets and helicopters come in and reclaim the city, ending the game as the credits roll. In a Post-Credits Scene, Syndrome is shown to be locked up in the Ravencroft Institute in a huge, metal cell. While he is chained up, a Mysterious Man known as The Gentleman Amazing Spider-Man 1 and 2 goes up to him and says "I can't believe it. You got your ass kicked by an 11 year old kid! Pathetic!" and Syndrome says "He's more powerful than you think..." and The Gentleman responds by saying "We've identified someone who would like to join our cause. Underminer is tracking him now." and Syndrome asks "Which city?" and The Gentleman responds with "New York City. How many men did you have in mind?" and Syndrome says "I want to keep it small. No huge army bullshit! About... Six!" as dramatic music plays and The Gentleman says "Very well..." and vanishes into darkness, but not before revealing an Oscorp badge on his suit. Cast Ian Etheridge as Jack Johnson Parr Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Spencer Fox as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr Craig Fairbrass as Simon Riley/Ghost Scott Whyte as Ozone Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow Benedict Cumberbatch as Syndrome John Ratzenberger as The Underminer Sequel Main Article: War Of Heroes 2: Ragnarok Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Alternate Canon